1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a multimedia reproducing apparatus and a control method thereof, and, more particularly, to a method for editing a playlist of a multimedia reproducing apparatus and a multimedia reproducing apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MP3 player stores content, such as music and dialog, in an embedded memory without using an extra tape or compact disk (CD), and allows a user to select and enjoy the content whenever the user wishes. The MP3 player provides a high quality sound equivalent to that of the CD in reproducing the stored information.
MP3 players generally display a current operation state on a display panel so that the user can easily determine the current operation state, and also displays diverse information about currently reproduced MP3 audio on the display panel so that the user can easily determine the currently reproduced audio.
In recent years, in order to provide various amusements to users, MP3 players have been developed into content reproducing apparatuses that are capable of reproducing a variety of multimedia content, including an image and a radio broadcast signal, in addition to audio. Since the multimedia reproducing apparatus provides various types of content as described above, the user may create a separate playlist to collect frequently used content therein.
However, if a single playlist is provided, the user cannot organize frequently used content by genre. If the playlist is full, previously registered content must be deleted. In order to register new content in the playlist, the user is required to convert a mode of the multimedia reproducing apparatus into an editing mode, which causes an inconvenience to the user.